


Camouflage 丨 伪装

by Ada_Masure17



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Masure17/pseuds/Ada_Masure17





	Camouflage 丨 伪装

May X Lay  
旗袍美人+女装攻 x ABO x强制爱  
——热烈如红酒喷撒，到底是谁陷入了谁伪装的陷阱呢——  
  
灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷。  
昏沉的灯光洒落，落下的阴影掩盖住在一处处隐私之处交缠换爱的身躯，暖昧地拉扯着不时路过的人的视线，如罂粟花般，吸引着来往的人坠足沉沦。  
lay天生便享受这个近乎颓靡的氛围。  
空气中升腾交杂的信息素气味浓重得让人快要喘不过气来，既火热又呛人，饶是让他这个beta也生出了些许不适。  
不适，但也令他疯狂地为之愉悦，像是注射到血液中的亢奋剂，激发燃烧起每一寸的血肉，是扭曲而又病态的快感。  
lay双手扶着二楼的横栏，脚下即是疯狂纵情的迷乱舞池，他闭上眼睛，微微向前探身，仰着修长的脖颈在空气中细细地闻着，表情沉沦而迷醉，像是享受到了极致。  
嗒……嗒嗒——  
是细高跟踏在实木地板上的声响，一声接一声，轻巧得像只穿梭在鲜美花丛中的蝶儿。  
Hermes Jardin Sur Laguna。  
是海洋中盛放的娇美玉兰吗？  
鼻尖极敏感地捕捉到空气中杂含的那一缕清甜的香气，毫无疑问是一只OMEGA，而且还可能是一只极为美丽的OMEGA。  
lay睁开眼睛，极有兴趣的地勾唇，向香气传来的方向走去。  
那清沉的声音更近了，从昏暗的角落里摇出的纤长倩影，那双细长的腿首先挣脱黑暗的包围出现在lay的眼中。  
一双纤细精致的脚踝上绑着纯黑色丝纱带，一步三摇地踏出，说不出的风流与韵味。  
真的是媚态横生销魂处，飘然漫步飞燕骚。  
等到那只美丽的OMEGA完全从阴影中跨出时，lay的眼里只留下毫不掩饰的惊艳。  
一身古典的红色旗袍，高高竖起的衣领尽显雪白的脖颈，似露非露，两摆高叉到大腿的缝隙里欲迎还拒地展现出那一双凝脂似的长腿，诱人万分，招摇得如一朵花，是妖娆的芍药花。  
风情万种也不足以言尽。  
犹其是当美人那一双眼睛柔柔望向他时，明明是清稚的无辜，但渗透出的魅惑令人忍不住呼吸加速。  
唯一的美中不足，就是美人沾了点血。  
lay向下扫了眼美人纤细小腿上那一道喷射状已经干涸的血迹，忍不住“啧”了一声，摇了摇头。  
“可惜了。”  
May被突然闯出来的人拦住了路，本来就不开心了，但是……他的眸光暗了暗，浮起了几分戏谑的笑意。  
既然都不能完成任务了，何不玩回一下本呢。  
“让开。”May冷声道，眸子里微忽，又变回了一片清冷。  
“美人，别急。”lay伸手拦住了欲越过自己的人，手臂一捞圈住美人的腰肢就将他拥入了自己的怀里，“外面因为你的一通动作，乱作一团了呢。你现在也走不了，要不……”  
他俯身在美人的耳旁轻轻吹了口热气，手指勾缠着美人的长长，笑得邪气：“你陪我玩玩，然后我送你出去，如何？”  
May闻言噗嗤一声笑了出来，伸手勾住lay的脖子，眼波流转，红唇欲吐：“我凭什么相信你，嗯？”  
“就凭，这个。”lay笑着Wen上美人的唇角，“保证了怎么样？”  
“可以吧。”  
——  
将到手的美人抱回到自己的包间，lay看着美人扭捏着要去洗澡的样子，笑着让他自便。  
反正出来后，都会吃干抹净又有何不同？  
出水的芍药，自然是天雷勾动地火。当两个人双双倒入柔软的大床，一切都沉沦得不可收拾。  
May腰肢一扭翻身跨坐到lay的身上，扯过一旁的西装领带，捂住lay的双眼，轻笑着像是撒娇道：“待会儿，我给你个惊喜。”  
“好。”lay倒要看看，这个美人能出什么花样来。  
身上一轻，接着就是手腕一凉，有两只手铐牢牢锁住了他的手腕。  
空气中开始弥漫出一股强烈的ALPHA信息素气味，浓烈的就像刚才美人身上的那股玉兰花香一样，甚至还有过甚了。  
怎么回事？！  
lay脸上的西装领带被缓缓扯下，重新恢复视觉，他看到一个赤裸着上身的ALPHA，微笑着站在床边，笑得魅惑又强势。  
“没想到那个药剂的效果还挺持久的，让我装了这么久的OMEGA，”May笑着说，“还被你拦住了，害我没能及时完成任务。  
“你说，我该怎么惩罚你好呢？”  
【END】


End file.
